


Cookies made with Heart

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: PremiseOliver is surprised by a plate of cookies that were made just for him because this person knows a few situations that have made him smile for that act alone. Raisa makes Oliver a small batch of cookies with pecans that he loved in his youth.





	Cookies made with Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (Really short… Just want to write something because I’ve been in a hazy fog since March 1st since my mom’s diagnosis.)

 

 

_In the Queen household mid-late 90’s._

 

The first time a special batch is made to cheer the young Queen heir is when his baby sister was born a few days ago and everyone is fussing about the new arrival. He is truly happy himself for his sibling but he feels if he were to disappear no one would even notice.

Going about his day sword playing against that dragon his wild imagination has conjured up with no one really around to remind him that he is growing up and such childish antics were frowned upon. Without his best friend who is visiting some family from his mother’s side he is left to entertain himself.

“Take that.” The plastic blade slams against a high chair in his room. The tree branch outside his room casts a shadow and he steps back as if he is under attack. “Oh, no!” he rolls to floor and hides as a fire ball passes. He looks around for a shield and sees a pillow nearby grabbing it so he can defend the kingdom.

He hears the door creek open slightly and he drops the sword in wait. Raisa knocks once and enters and looks at the boy with a warm smile.

“Mister Oliver, have you defeated the evil creature?”

He sways his head no. “It’s a dragon.” He whispers so only she can hear he doesn’t want his parents, whom are trying to instill practices they see fit to grow up and be a proud member in society.

“Then you need some energy, to defend your home from such a beast.” She places the tray down. A glass of milk and three cookies with his favorite nut is baked to perfection. He smiles as he looks at the woman who seems to always show him kindness.

-><-

 

Through the years as Oliver found himself in certain obstacles in his youth Raisa would be there with a plate of cookies and a cold glass of milk and it always made him feel special. Another reason he already held this woman in high esteem with a special place in his heart.

She would leave him with a Russian proverb at times which in turn he asks immediately what it meant.

“Thanks Raisa.” Is all he would need to say as she would leave him be.

-><-

 

_In the Queen household 2018._

 

“Oliver?”

“Hmm.” He automatically answers from the closet as he looks around for his favorite sweats.

“William and I are heading out to that science exhibit. Are you sure you don’t want to go?”

“I have an opportunity to catch up on paperwork so I can spend the rest of the evening with you guys lounging around when you get home. Just make sure you keep the security detail…”

“We know Oliver. It’s not our first rodeo.” She huffs.

It makes him roll his eyes but he is also totally serious in wanting to make sure his family is safe. As for the science exhibit he tried it when they dated and it surely wasn’t his thing, it is nice to know his wife and son have their own thing.

He walks out dressed comfortably and goes to see his family off calling the head of security making sure every detail is been planned out. Their safety is nonnegotiable.

-><-

 

After a few sighs he begins the journey of tending to paperwork when he hears familiar steps. In all the years since the whole Gambit sinking he was brought back to a moment in time. Today was no different as he smiles at the plate being handed to him with a nice glass of cold milk ready to be consumed.

“You shouldn’t have.”

She gives him that warm smile he holds dear as she tells him, “Mister Oliver, you have been so busy fighting real dragons.”

“I guess I have.”

She gestures for him to sit and he looks at a cookie and then takes one. They seem to reminisce of the times he would be caught play fighting dragons, evil knights, and so many other magical monsters.

“Then you need some energy, to defend your home from such beasts.”

He smiles and nods, he knows he is blessed even in dark times because there are people who he loves with all his heart and they fiercely love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my scribble!


End file.
